


True Love Weather (#71 Rain)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is waiting in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Weather (#71 Rain)

There was something romantic about being caught out in the first rain of a New York autumn. It felt like something from an early Woody Allen film, like he was destined to meet his true love while sheltering from the sudden downpour. 

By October Neal was over the rain as cold drops pelted him, sliding down the back of his shirt, while he waited to make contact with a snitch at midnight. 

“Neal,” came a whisper into his ear. “We just got word, our contact might an hour late.” 

“She better be my true love,” Neal mumbled back into the rain.


End file.
